orlando_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalists of Thule
'Group Name: '''The Loyalists of Thule '''Other Names: '''The Loyalists; The Indebted '''Group Type: '''Compact '''Endowment: 'Unearthed Secrets 'Overview: '''An occult society that traces its roots back to the Thule Society of the late nineteenth century, members of this community are drawn together by a collective sense of disgrace and debt for the role they played in the ascendance of the Nazi regime. Burdened with a debt to the world that can never be repaid, these hunters use their backgrounds as scholars, occultists, and academics to protect people from the evils of the mystic world. History The original organization behind the Loyalists was the Thule Gesellschaft, or Thule Society, a group of German occultists who focused on looking for the Ultimate Source, the civilization that started all others. Their studies lead them to the Aryans; two members took these ideas and went on to found the Nazi party. When the party rose to power, the Thule Society was considered no better than the other secret societies and was condemned and dismembered. Adding to the sorrows of the Thule Society was the fact they had made contact with the world of the dead shortly before, along with a number of other disturbing but enlightening encounters. The survivors realized that these monsters were more important than the source of civilization and turned their studies to them, reforming as the Loyalists of Thule. Purpose The Loyalists see themselves as in a great debt to the human race, and must find out about these sources of darkness and eradicate them to atone. Older members seek to atone for the role they played in creating the horrors of Nazi Germany and the subsequent war. Many of them hope to use this knowledge to save or improve humanity, but a few have only self-interest in the studies of the Indebted. Organization Loyalists are one of the most scholarly compacts, more eager to track down information than obliterate a dark creature; that is not to say they will not defend themselves or innocents if confronted. The Loyalists have extremely deep knowledge of the different creature types, and know how to handle each one efficiently. The Loyalists also have a deep hatred for anything Nazi-related, from surviving vampire supporters to ordinary human hate-groups, and will happily dispose of any of these blasphemers. Most Indebted do not become willing members of the Loyalists. Often, the organization will trick potential members into doing something illegal or immoral for them, and then blackmail them to keep them where they want them. Eventually, many Indebted become dedicated members, but a few among their numbers are still resentful of the circumstances and would happily leave if given the opportunity. The Organization is headed by the founders, three old men, all German and all over the age of 90. They work together to decide on the actions of the compact, but also hate each other with a deep bitterness and guilt. Many believe they are holding on out of spite for each other and what they once represented. The three philosophies of the Loyalists of Thule are: * ''Scholars: ''The most common; they simply live to collect information on the supernatural. Members of the philosophy gain a Research specialty under either the Academics or Occult skill. * ''Penitents: Go to greater extremes, pushed by guilt and shame; they usually do the most illegal work of the group. Members of the philosophy gain a Pistol specialty under the Firearms skill. * The Advance: Take the most active role in the society, hoping to lead the Loyalists and humanity to victory over the creatures of darkness. Members of the philosophy gain a Leadership specialty under the Persuasion skill. Members * John Martin